Ackerman Family Adventures
by AliLaShae
Summary: Modern AU. A series of drabbles and one-shots of Levi, his wife, and two children during their different stages of life. (cover photo is canon-verse, story may contain canon-verse drabbles)
1. School

**Yay! A new Rivetra fanfic! Only this one focuses on their family. It's a series of drabbles and one-shots focusing on different stages of their life and such. So in some chapters, Levi's kids will be little children or teenagers, stuff like that**. **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Kids, your father's home!"

Levi entered his home, then suddenly felt a big weight slam into his legs. He looked down to find his eight-year-old son and four-year-old daughter hugging him tightly.

"Hey, dad!" Benjamin shouts.

"Hi, daddy!" Isabel shouts as well.

"Alright, alright, brats, let me go." Levi shook his children off his legs and walked into the kitchen. He set his car keys on the counter and gave his wife, Petra, a peck on the cheek. She handed him his afternoon tea, then he went into the living room to sit on the couch. Petra sat next to him. His children walked in as well and sat on the floor, around the coffee table. Benjamin was working on his homework while Isabel was coloring.

"What did you learn in school today?" Levi asked his son.

"Multiplication. It's really easy!" Ben replied.

"No it's not, it's hard." Isabel complained.

"That's because you don't listen to me when I teach you, dummy."

"Ben..." Petra said, in her warning and menacing tone.

"Daddy, when can I start big kid school?" Isabel asked.

"Next year." Levi replied. Isabel pouted. She wanted to start elementary school already and play with her older brother at recess and such. She was currently in pre-school, and it was fun, but the other children are always so rowdy and loud.

"Uncle Hunter told me high school is really hard." Ben stated.

"Tch. You don't have to worry about that right now, brat. You have many years ahead of you." Levi responded. He took a moment to just look at his offspring. Both the children had his raven-black hair and pale skin. They had their mother's wide, honey-gold eyes and her smile. A faint, pink blush always stained their cheeks and their eyes were always glossy with curiosity.

"Mommy, did you meet daddy in high school?" Isabel asked.

"No, sweetie. Daddy is a bit older than me." Petra responded.

"I don't wanna go to high school."

Let's hope the first day of high school never comes, then.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first drabble :) So yeah, Levi and Petra's children are named Benjamin and Isabel. They are four years apart and Ben is mean to her, sorry about that :( And I have a headcanon that Levi is about 6-10 years older than Petra. I hope you like this story.**


	2. Phone Call

**A short drabble on what Levi does for a living! :)**

* * *

Levi's job was too hard-working, but he still managed to get home on time every day and see his loving family. Before Levi became a detective, he was in the Marines for quite some time. But after his son was born, he decided to leave the military life.

Levi's boss, Erwin Smith, who is also a close family friend, gave him a ton of paperwork on a recent murder case. He was gonna have a _loooong_ night for sure. Levi was sitting at his desk when his phone rang.

"Detective Levi Ackerman, who's calling?" Levi said seriously. He heard giggling on the other end of the phone.

"Petra, Isabel, is that you?" Levi could hear his wife and four-year-old giggling again.

_"What? It's just so cute how you answer your work calls." _Petra said, giggling some more.

_"Hi daddy!"_ he heard the cheerful tone in his daughter's high-pitched voice.

"Hey, angel, what's up?" Levi's voice softened.

_"Mommy and I wanted to call you because mommy said you're staying late."_ Isabel explained.

"Where's Ben?" Levi asked.

_"I'm right here!"_ Ben ran to the phone to talk to his father.

"Why are you idiots calling me?" Levi asked, hearing some laughter from his family.

_"We know you're staying late, so we wanted to call you and see if you're doing alright." _Levi found much comfort when it came to Petra's perfect and angelic voice.

"Erwin has me doing a shitload of paperwork, but I really appreciate you calling me. I gotta finish this, so I'll be home at around midnight."

_"Okay, detective."_ Petra said playfully._ "Alright kids, say bye!"_

_"Bye daddy!"_

_"Later, dad!"_

"Bye guys." Levi hung up the phone and went back to his paperwork. He then shifted his gaze over to the framed picture at his desk. It was of his family at Disneyworld for Ben's sixth birthday. His wife and kids were all fun and smiles, while Levi kept his stoic mask on.

"You know, you became a little soft ever since those two kids came into your life." Erwin said, standing at the station doorway.

"Shut up, Erwin."

* * *

**So I think detective fits Levi really well. He was in the Marines before he became that. Kinda like Detective Stabler from Law and Order: SVU! I love that show :) Make sure you fave, follow, and review please!**


	3. Babysitter

**New drabble, whoo hoo! And Eren is in this :)**

* * *

"I'm not sure I'm ready for a babysitter." Petra said while getting dressed.

"Same here. But we can't leave the brats here alone." Levi said, putting on his shoes. It was Levi and Petra's wedding anniversary, and Levi got them reservations at the most exclusive restaurant in town, Maria's. Petra was very eager to go, but that would mean leaving behind her two children at home.

"What if the kid fucks up?" Levi asked.

"He won't, Levi. Eren's a good kid. Ian and Rico recommended him." Petra answered. Levi knew Eren personally, but not enough to fully trust him yet.

Levi sighed. "You look beautiful." he complimented.

"Thank you. Alright, let's go." the couple made their way downstairs. Eren was in the living room with Ben and Isabel, playing Monopoly. Petra knelt down and pulled Ben and Isabel into a long hug.

"Bye bye, mommy." Isabel said.

"You brats be good, okay?" Levi said, stuffing his hands in his dress pants' pockets. "Hey, kid." the sixteen-year-old looked up at him.

"There's a list of instructions on the fridge. The brats' bedtime is at 8:30. You fuck up, and you're dead."

"Levi! Language..." Petra warned.

"Um, yes sir." Eren said, nervously. The couple left while Ben and Isabel waved to them from the front door. The car drove off. Eren closed the door and the three went back to the living room and continued playing Monopoly.

* * *

"Dad lied about our bedtime. It's at 12:00." Ben lied, expecting Eren to believe him.

"You're the one that's lying, Ben. What other eight-year-old do you know that goes to bed at 12:00?" Eren laughed.

"I have friends that do!"

"Mikki says it's not good to lie." Isabel said.

"Be quiet, dummy."

"Wait, who's Mikki?" Eren asked.

"Her name's Mikasa, she's our aunt." Ben explained. "But we call her Mikki."

"Oh, Mikasa. I know her, she's my best friend." Eren explained. The three of them gave up on Monolopy. Eren read the instructions on the fridge and gave the kids their dinner. He made them go upstairs to change into their pajamas and put them to bed at 8:30.

* * *

At about 11:00, Levi and Petra came back from their anniversary dinner.

"How were the kids?" Petra whispered.

"Fine. They're sleeping." Eren whispered back.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Levi growled. "Look behind you." Eren looked behind him and saw the kids on the couch. Isabel was hugging her teddy bear while Ben was drawing at the coffee table. He thought they were fast asleep!

"B-But, I put them to bed at the time you told me!" Eren argued.

Levi faceplamed while Petra giggled. Looks like this babysitting thing went well.

* * *

**Oh Eren xD And yes, Levi and Mikasa are related. I have a few chapters I'll write about them, and I'll upload them soon. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Tattoos

**Because I imagine a Modern Levi with A TON of tattoos :)**

**Fave, Follow, and Review please!**

* * *

It was Sunday morning, and the sun was peeking through the windows. Levi rolled over to his side and saw his wife sleeping so peacefully. He rolled on top of her and pinned her to the bed.

"Leviii..." Petra whined sleepily. "Get off, I have to go make breakfast."

"Ben's eight years old, he can just get some cereal." Levi started trailing kisses down Petra's jawline. His breath felt hot against her cold skin. He started going down to her collarbone.

"Good morning!"

Petra pushed Levi off her when her two children came into the room and jumped on the bed, as if it were a trampoline.

"Alright brats, that's enough!" Levi pulled both of his children into his arms and pretended to choke them. Ben and Isabel laughed so hard that they couldn't breathe.

"Okay, Levi, that's enough!" Petra said while giggling. Levi let go of his children and Ben sat in between them. Isabel sat in her father's lap while he encircled his big arms around her.

"Hey daddy?"

"Hm."

"Why do you have drawings on your arms?" the small four-year-old looked at the black ink on Levi's muscular arms and chest, since he was only wearing a tank top. He usually wore long sleeve shirts since some of his tattoos were pretty graphic.

"Those are tattoos, sweetie." Petra responded for him.

"Tattoos?" Isabel asked, curiously.

"They're like...permanent drawings you get on your body. Many people express themselves like that." Petra explained.

"Cool! When can I get one!" Ben exclaimed.

"I want one, too! Like a Little Mermaid one!" Isabel said.

"Maybe when you're a little older." Petra gently stroked her son's hair while thinking. There was no way they were going to get tattoos on any portion of their skin.

* * *

**I think there's gonna be a part two to this. Hope you enjoyed this drabble, my drabbles are pretty short, but they might get longer along the way! :)**


	5. Tattoos: Part 2

**Tattoos part 2. That rhymes, haha...**

**Please Fave, Follow, and Review! :)**

* * *

Petra always wondered what those tattoos meant. They were on Levi's arms, parts of his chest, even some on his legs and ankles. Mixed with his muscular physique, it looked sexy as hell, but what did they mean to him?

Petra remembered her father always worrying about her when she first brought him home since there was an age difference, the tattoos, and his life wasn't the best.

She knew about his past when he was in the Marines. But she didn't know about his _past_ past. The past where he grew up in New York City, with no money, food, shelter, and only two friends to consider family.

_"I'm his wife! He should tell me..."_

"Hey, Levi?" Petra sat on the edge of the bed when Levi came out of the shower, only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What?"

"Why don't you ever...never mind." Petra decided to ignore the question.

"Why don't I ever what?" Levi was getting impatient.

"Well...why don't you ever tell me about your life, back in New York City?" Petra asked nervously. The room grew silent as Levi turned around to face his wife. He sighed.

"What do you wanna know?" he asked, surprisingly calm.

"Your tattoos. What do they mean?"

"Most of them are all the things I did with Farlan and Isabel, before they were murdered."

"Wow. Were you...a thief, or...?"

"Let's just say I did what I had to do to survive." and with that, the conversation ended. Levi grabbed another towel to dry his hair, then got dressed. He went out into the hallway to be greeted by his four-year-old daughter.

"Hi daddy!"

Levi picked her up into the air and blew a raspberry on her tummy. Isabel giggled and squealed. Petra watched from the master bedroom doorway while smiling.

She couldn't ask for a more perfect husband.

* * *

**I know Levi seems a little OOC, but I love writing him as a man with a soft spot for his children. That's just the best Levi I can write :) Hope you enjoyed part 2!**


	6. Beach

**Just a drabble where Levi and his family go the beach :) **

**Fave, Follow, and Review please!**

* * *

"Hey daddy, do you wanna build a castle with me and Ben?"

"No."

The four-year-old pouted as she and her older brother continued making their sand castle. Levi really hated the beach, but Petra insisted they go anyway. She knew how stressful work was for him, and she wanted to treat him to a little vacation, away from Buffalo.

Levi was grateful for his wife's kindness. But the beach irritated him. When did it get so hot in New York? And the sand that gets stuck to your feet, gross. Not to mention the crowd of people.

But surprisingly, there wasn't a crowd today. It was only them and a few other families.

Petra loved the beach. The sounds of the ocean are always so calming to her ears. The sun makes her skin glow, and it feels so warm. It makes her happy to see her adorable children smiling and playing.

Also, it gives her husband an excuse to take his shirt off and show the world his perfect, tattooed, eight pack alpha male-like physique.

"Daddy play in the water with me, please!" Isabel ran up to her parents, who were sitting in lounge chairs. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, the small tutu on her Little Mermaid swimsuit bobbing along with her movements.

"Tch, no way in hell am I getting wet." Levi replied, pulling up his aviators over his eyes. Isabel pouted again and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Levi, go play with her." Petra said, lovingly.

"But Petr-"

"Levi..." she said, more threateningly.

"Tch, fine." Levi took off his sunglasses and stood up. He grabbed the tiny girl, picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, then headed off into the ocean.

"Daddy's so strong!" Isabel cheered, tugging on his hair.

* * *

Ben tagged along with them. Levi went deep enough so the water only reached his waist. He held on to Isabel tightly so she wouldn't drown. She was splashing around in the water.

"Look daddy! A starfish!" Isabel grabbed the star-like marine creature. Levi just nodded his head, pretending to be interested.

Levi was actually starting to feel a little bit better, playing with both of his kids. That is, until Petra snuck up behind him and pushed him into the water. Levi fell, the cold ocean water soaking his body.

"Fucking hell, Petra!" Levi shouted, coughing when the salty water came through his nose. Isabel and Ben laughed. Petra laughed really hard and turned around to get back to their spot. Being the clumsy woman that she is, Petra tripped and fell. Once she got up from the water, there was kelp all over her head and body.

Isabel and Ben laughed, while Levi just stared and smirked.

"Oh my god, this is disgusting!" Petra threw all the kelp off of her, accidentally throwing a piece on Levi's face. She froze, holding back her laughter. Levi grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the water. Petra was violently splashing and laughing, trying to get out of Levi's grasp.

It was a good idea to come to the beach on a hot, summer day.

* * *

**So if you're wondering, they live in Buffalo, New York. About 6 hours away from NYC. I don't know how I came up with that, but hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Airplane

**Isabel's first airplane trip :)**

**Fave, Follow & Review please!**

* * *

"Daddy, I don't wanna go."

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes as he put the carry-on luggage in the overhead compartment. He had managed to get a week off from work so he and his family could go to Germany and visit Petra's family. He looked down at his five-year-old and saw the look of fear in those wide eyes of hers. It was her first time on an airplane.

"There's nothing to be scared about, sweetie." Petra comforted her from her seat. "Look at Benjamin, be brave like him."

Isabel looked over at her older brother, who was sitting next to her. He didn't look scared at all, since he had been on a plane before. Levi sat in his aisle seat and buckled up his and Isabel's seatbelts.

The plane started shaking as it was getting ready to take off. Isabel clutched her father and brother's hands. Ben tried to pull away, but her iron grip on his hand was preventing him from doing so.

"Let go, dummy." Ben struggled, then gave up.

"Scaredy cat." he muttered under his breath.

"Daddy, my ears hurt." Isabel complained.

"Here, chew some gum." Levi took out a packet of gum from Petra's purse and gave her a piece. She immediately started chewing on it and the ear pain was going away.

_**A couple of hours into the flight...**_

"Daddy, are we there yet?"

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Daddy, who's the pretty lady that keeps walking around?"

"Daddy, I need to pee."

"Daddy, Ben and you look angry."

Both Levi and Ben both groaned since Isabel wouldn't shut up. Truth was, they both were angry. Levi rubbed his temples as Ben tried to fall asleep.

"Please stop talking." Levi said firmly.

"Daddy-"

Levi looked down at her scarily, but just couldn't keep that stoic expression every time he saw that adorable little face of hers. His face softened.

"I'm cold." Levi took out one of the complimentary blankets provided by the aircraft out of its plastic wrapping and placed it around his little girl.

As soon as night fell, the airplane lights turned off. Isabel soon began to get drowsy, then she rested her head on Ben's shoulder.

"Tch. Get off." Ben was about to push her off his shoulder, but then Petra gave him a threatening glare. He crossed his arms over his chest and just let his little sister sleep on his shoulder.

"Dummy." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**I think Petra is German. I was only 1 year old when I first got on an airplane xD**


	8. Fraternity

**I got the idea for this from textsfromtitanfood on tumblr. ALSO INSPIRED BY THE NEIGHBORS. I made changes to it, so hope you enjoy :) And this one's kinda long, too!**

**Fave, Follow, and Review please!**

* * *

"Who the hell is that?" Levi asked as him and Petra stood at their doorstep, eyeing the new neighbors next door.

"It looks like a college fraternity." Petra responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tch." was all Levi could say. Why was a college fraternity using the empty house next door as their frat house? "They better not be a fucking problem."

Unfortunately, they were.

* * *

The first night since the frat house opened, they partied non-stop. Loud music kept the Ackerman family awake and unable to sleep at night.

"Mommy. Daddy."

Their four-year-old daughter opened the bedroom door slowly and entered. Isabel clutched her teddy bear to her chest and rubbed her eyes. "I can't sleep."

"Come here, sweetie." Petra said, while yawning. Isabel walked over to her and Petra picked her up. She placed her between herself and Levi. Isabel slowly fell asleep, but the music was still keeping the couple awake.

"Why can't you just have them arrested?" Petra whispered, pushing herself up on her elbows to look over at her husband.

"I'll get fired." Levi whispered back.

"What are you talking about?"

"The police commissioner's son owns that fraternity." Levi explained. "And he's a dirty cop. That son of a bitch."

"That's not right!" Petra almost yelled, but then whispered since Isabel was sleeping.

"Well, there's nothing I can fucking do about it, so just go to sleep." Levi said, turning to his side.

* * *

"Oh my god! My azaleas!" Petra cried. It was the afternoon, and Petra was currently standing in the front yard, looking at her crushed and wilted flowers. Levi came out of the house to view the situation. What he saw was his wife in utter horror at the crushed flowers and tire marks in the dirt and grass.

_A mess._

Levi knew it was those college kids that did this and he wanted to beat the shit out of them, but they weren't worth his time. He helped his wife clean up the mess and went out to the flower shop to buy her some new azaleas.

* * *

Isabel played with her toys as she watched her mother in the distance re-plant the azaleas. She was playing in the grass and wore a bright yellow sunhat to keep the sun out of her face.

"Hey, kid."

Isabel turned her head to see a boy with a shaved head and a devilish grin on his face. He was wearing a letterman jacket and he was knelt down next to Isabel. He whispered something into her ear, then he ran back to the frat house, laughing.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Isabel ran into the house, tears streaming down her face. Her father was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. She grabbed onto his leg and sobbed. Levi lifted up the newspaper and saw his daughter, feeling her tears soak his pant leg. He eyed the grass stains on her sundress, but ignored them.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked, sighing.

Isabel looked up at Levi, tears all over her face as fresh ones kept forming. "T-The mean boy said B-Ben died!" she sobbed.

Levi threw his newspaper to the side, not caring if it's folded or not. He limped, since Isabel was holding onto his leg, outside. He shook her gently off his leg and made his way over to the frat house. Levi knocked angrily at the door. The frat house owner, Jean Kirschtein, answered it. He eyed the short man.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Levi asked, angrily.

"Oh, whatever do you mean, old man?" Jean replied sarcastically using a fake, innocent tone.

"First, you keep us up all night with your fucking parties. Second, your drunk friend drove over my wife's flower garden. And now your friend tells my daughter her brother's dead." Levi grabbed Jean by his collar and pushed him to the ground. Dang, this short man was strong. "What the fuck do you get out of screwing with my family?" Levi pressed his foot against Jean's chest and pushed him further into the ground, compressing his air passageway.

"Um, sir, please stop." a young freckled boy tried to make Levi stop. But Levi didn't care. He forced Jean up onto his feet and punched him in the face. He kept punching and kicking until Jean's face was bruised and his knuckles were bloody.

* * *

"Levi, just apologize. You don't want to get fired!" Petra said while baking in the kitchen.

"There's no fucking way I'm apologizing." Levi said, leaning against the kitchen counter while sipping a beer. Petra sighed.

"Fine, then I'll do it for you." Petra said, placing fresh baked cookies onto a plate and heading out the door, ignoring Levi's yelling for her to stop and come back inside.

Petra made her way over to the frat house and knocked gently on the door.

_"It better be that constipated midget..."_ Petra heard someone say from inside. She rolled her eyes.

Jean swung the door open, then his face went from angry to calm. "Oh, um, hey Mrs. Ackerman. What are you doing here?" Jean rubbed the back of his head while staring at the short woman and the plate of cookies in her hand.

"I'm here to apologize on behalf of my husband. Here, I baked you all some cookies!" Petra smiled brightly and handed Jean the plate. He took one and bit into it.

"Wow, these are amazing. Um, thank you. And tell him I accept his apology." Jean closed the door. She heard all the college boys complimenting her baking and eating the cookies. Petra made her way back to her house.

"Why did you give them fucking cookies!" Levi screamed at her as she entered the kitchen.

"Shhh." Petra held a finger up to his lips, quieting him. Levi was confused. Then, a series of shrieks from the college boys in the frat house pierced the air. Levi turned around, then turned back to stare at his wife, who was holding a bottle of laxative powder in her hands while closing her eyes and smiling brightly like an angel.

Levi walked to his wife, cupped her face in his hands, then sprinkled kisses all over her face.

"I'm so fucking proud of you." Levi said while spreading the kisses. "You made them shit their pants. I will remember this for the rest of my life."

Petra giggled, allowing her husband to shower her with kisses.

* * *

**Petra is so bad xDD I had fun writing this! And OF COURSE Levi is proud of his wife :D Hope you enjoyed this drabble! :)**


	9. Babies

**Typical childhood question that someone requested for me to write xD This is inspired by a comic I saw, too :)**

**_I AM TAKING REQUESTS. If you want me to write something for this fic, send me a message or review. I need some more ideas!_  
**

**Fave, Follow and Review please!**

* * *

"Mommy, daddy, where do babies come from?" Isabel asked. Levi almost choked on his tea while Petra widened her eyes and stared at her six-year-old daughter in shock.

"Hey, she actually asked a question that's not stupid." Ben stated. "Where do babies come from?"

Where do babies come from, the one question that always sparks a child's interests. Hanji Zoë, a co-worker and a family friend, came out of the bathroom just in time to hear Isabel's question.

"Take a good shit?" Levi asked.

"Yes, I did! Thanks for asking, Levi!" Levi rolled his eyes. "And good thing I visited today! I'll tell you how children are made, kiddos." Hanji ruffled Isabel's hair while Levi eyed the woman wondering if she washed her hands or not.

"Shitty Glasses, don't you dare." Levi warned.

But it was too late, Hanji started describing sex and baby-making. Levi facepalmed the whole time while Petra remained speechless. Their children were sitting on the floor in front of Hanji, who was sittiing in an armchair. The kids' eyes were wide with interest and curiosity.

"Wait...are sperm alive? If the other sperm don't make it to the egg, like you said, do they die? Does that make me a murderer?" Ben started fidgeting with his hands and started sweating.

"Daddy, what's an orgasm?" Isabel asked. Levi just shook his head and sighed.

"Ben...no..." Hanji replied to Ben.

"Do you and mommy have orgasms?"

"Look what you did, Hanji." Petra whined.

"When can I have an orgasm, daddy?"

"NEVER!"

* * *

**Well hope you liked that xD This one was really short and I can't describe anatomy and sex and shit so this is all you get, sorry :( Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Dress Up

**Request from a user on here named katialynne. Also inspired by an OTP prompt I saw :)**

**Fave, follow and review please!**

* * *

Ben and Petra were out doing some grocery shopping with Hanji, leaving Isabel and Levi at home with nothing to do. The boredness was overbearing for the little girl.

"Daddy, I'm bored." the four-year-old sat at the edge of the couch, kicking her legs in the air. Levi was sitting cross-legged while reading the newspaper.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Levi replied, not taking his eyes off the paper. Isabel's eyes brightened as she thought of what she wanted to do.

"Daddy do you wanna play dress up!" she exclaimed as she stood up on the couch and started tugging on his long sleeve.

"Tch. No."

"Pleaaaase." Isabel begged. She kept tugging on his sleeve.

"Brat, I said no." Levi kept on reading his newspaper. Isabel furrowed her eyebrows in anger. She then closed her eyes and held her breath, an old habit she had when she didn't get what she wanted. Levi shifted his gaze from the newspaper to his daughter, then his eyes widened in anger and worry.

"Isabel, stop it."

_No response._

"Brat, I mean it. Stop it."

_Still no response._

"Isabel?"

Her face turned red. She started falling back, but Levi caught the tiny girl just in time.

"_Fuck._ Fine, I'll play dress up with you." Isabel opened her eyes and took deep breaths while Levi rubbed her back in circles. "Don't scare me like that again, understand?"

"Yes Daddy!" Isabel jumped off the couch to go grab some clothes and accessories.

* * *

"Daddy stop moving!" Isabel said as she applied her mother's expensive MAC blush onto Levi's cheeks. Petra's makeup products were scattered around the coffee table, making him cringe. Levi sighed heavily, thinking why he ever agreed to this.

Oh yeah, because his daughter almost passed out trying to get this to happen.

Suddenly, Levi's whole world came to a screeching halt when he heard the front door open.

"Levi, Isabel, we bought you some choc-" Petra froze in her tracks and dropped the chocolate bars.

Levi was sitting on the couch with Isabel sitting in his lap facing him. Levi had his arms crossed over his chest, scowling harder than ever. Isabel was wearing her Cinderella dress while Levi had Petra's pearl necklace around his neck. He had mascara on his eyelashes, brown eyeshadow on his eyelids, clear lipgloss on his lips, and Isabel was in the middle of applying pink blush to his cheeks. Pretty good work for a four-year-old. His parted bangs were clipped up with Isabel's pink butterfly pins.

"Look mommy! Doesn't daddy look pretty?" Isabel smiled up at her _masterpiece_. Levi scowled down at her.

Ben and Hanji walked in on the scene. Both of them started snickering, then full blown laughter erupted from the two of them. They dropped their groceries and held their stomachs to try and control themselves. Ben fell to the floor while Hanji started banging the wall with her fist. Petra giggled while secretly taking out her phone to snap a picture.

"Petra, delete it." Levi said deadpan.

"Mommy, you didn't answer my question!" Isabel said, her smile turning into a scowl that looked spot on just like her father's.

"H-he does look pretty." Petra covered her mouth and kept giggling.

_"What did I do to fucking deserve this..."_ Levi said under his breath. Petra turned around and silently texted the picture to all of Levi's co-workers and her friends.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this. Feel free to FFR! (follow, fave, and review!) Thanks so much for reading! I am taking requests!**


	11. Tattletale

**When Ben tries to bribe his little sister. xD Request from tumblr anon :)**

**Fave, Follow, & Review please!**

* * *

"Stop calling me a dummy." the four-year-old clutched her teddy bear to her chest and stared down at the carpet while her older brother kept teasing her.

"Well, you are a dummy. I keep telling you to stay out of my room and you don't listen."

"Mommy said that's not nice. And she said I can come to your room and play with you." Isabel said, eyes wide and looking up at Ben.

"Tch, you're lying. She wouldn't say that." Ben replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Isabel sometimes felt intimidated by Ben. He was _always_ gonna be the tallest _and_ the oldest.

"I don't lie. Mikki says it's not good to lie."

"You just lied to me."

"No I didn't." Isabel kept arguing using a calm and innocent voice.

"Shut up, yes you did!" Ben pushed her down to the floor. Tears immediately streamed down her face and she was about to start wailing.

"Oh no...please don't cry." Ben held his hands out in front of her, trying to calm her. "Uh...you want some ice cream? Yeah, let's go get some ice cream!" Ben took his little sister by the hand and dragged her to the kitchen, fresh tears were still welling up in her eyes.

"Don't tell mommy and daddy..." Ben said in a somewhat calm voice. _Let's hope this bribe worked for the biggest tattletale on the planet._ As they both walked into the kitchen, Levi was leaning against the counter, sipping on a beer, while Petra was baking.

"Uh...let's go the living room." Ben whispered to Isabel, trying to drag her away. Petra turned around and saw the two.

"Isabel, Benjamin, what happened?" Petra asked when she saw the tears on her daughter's face. Ben looked up at his father, then back at his mother, who had a look of concern on her face.

_"Oh no...I'm in trouble now..."_

"Um...Isabel tripped and fell down while she was coming to my room." Ben lied. Petra walked over, knelt down, and pinched his ear. Ben covered his ear with his hand.

"See, your ear's red, that means you're lying." Petra explained. She took both of her children into the living room. The three of them sat on the couch with Petra in between.

"What really happened?" Petra asked.

"Ben pushed me, mommy, because I wanted to play with him." Isabel said, sniffling.

"Ben, why did you do that?"

"Why are you taking her side?" Ben crossed his arms over his chest and stared angrily at the floor.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, sweetie. But you need to stop being rude to your sister. You know how much she loves you and looks up to you." Petra smiled. Ben looked over at his sister, who was covering half her face with her teddy bear.

Ben sighed and got off the couch.

"What do you wanna play?" Ben said, rolling his eyes. Isabel's eyes brightened as she got off the couch, thinking of what to play.

"Hmmm...TAG! YOU'RE IT!" she tagged his shoulder and ran, screaming and giggling excitedly as Ben chased after her. _"Thank god mom handled this..."_ Ben thought to himself. Levi would've killed him.

"HEY BRATS! NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE! Oh...fuck it."

Petra giggled and shook her head. She got up from the couch and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Remember when Carla pinched Eren's ear? Yeah, I used that in this drabble :) Ben is so rude, but you know how older siblings are. And Ben's scared of Levi xD Hope you enjoyed! Btw 'Mikki' is Mikasa :)**


	12. When Levi Met Mikasa: Part 1

**In this fanfic Levi and Mikasa are related! So here's a backstory to them :) It's gonna be in three parts I think. And it'll be written in italics since it's in the past. Hope you enjoy!**

**Fave, Follow, and Review please!**

* * *

_Twenty two-year-old Levi Ackerman was in the holding cell at the police station, waiting to be questioned for the murder of a stockbroker. He knocked the guy unconscious and stole his wallet, but he didn't actually kill the guy._

_Detective Erwin Smith took Levi out of his holding cell and threw him into the questioning room. Levi slumped down lazily into the chair as Erwin leaned against the wall, holding a case file in his hand. Erwin personally knew Levi, and he tried his best to keep him out of trouble, but Levi was just a handful._

_"About that fucking stockbroker du-"_

_"I didn't pull you in here to talk about him." Erwin interrupted, surprisingly calm. He set the case file on the table and opened it. Inside it was a bunch of papers and a picture of a little Japanese-French girl._

_"Who the hell is this?" Levi asked, staring at the picture._

_"Her name's Mikasa Ackerman. I ran a familial DNA test using your DNA. I found her. She's three-years-old. She's your little sister, Levi."_

_"You're fucking lying, she doesn't even look like me." Levi said. He then glanced at the picture again. Levi lied, this girl kind of did look like him, except with more oriental features._

_"Your father, Kenny, after murdering your mother he raped a Japanese immigrant. After Mikasa was born, Kenny targeted the woman. We found her in an alleyway with her throat slit and clothes torn. But we never found Mikasa. We looked into child services, after I ran the DNA test, and she's been in and out of foster care." Erwin explained. "That's why I brought you here, Levi. She's the only family you have left."_

_"No, I have Far-" Levi stopped. Oh, right. Farlan and Isabel._

_They're dead._

_"I can't take care of her." was all Levi could say._

_"We'll help you, Levi!" Erwin said, slamming his palms down on the table. "If you get your shit together! I will personally help you raise your sister if I have to. You're all she has, Levi."_

_Levi sighed heavily through his nose. He really appreciated the fact that Erwin did whatever it took to keep him out of trouble. But, Levi wasn't fit to be a caretaker or a 'role model' to some little girl he didn't even know existed._

_"At least meet the girl, Levi."_

_"Fuck, fine." Levi replied. He got up out of the chair and left the station with Erwin to go to the Child Services Center, which was a good walking distance. They entered the center and went into a play room._

_A child service agent was sitting in a chair, watching a little girl play with blocks. The little girl was wearing a red scarf, a pink sweater, and some jeans. Her hair was long and black, the same black as Levi's. She also had gray-blue eyes like Levi. The little girl looked up at Erwin and Levi and hid her face with the scarf._

_She was very quiet._

_The agent got up and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Nifa. And this is Mikasa." she pointed to the little girl. Nifa stuck out her hand to the two gentlemen, they both shook it. Nifa went to Mikasa and knelt down next to her._

_"Mikasa, sweetie, look." Nifa pointed up at Levi. "That's your big brother, Levi." Nifa motioned for Levi to walk over, He knelt down in front of the three-year-old._

_Mikasa removed the scarf from her face and looked up at her older brother. She reached out a hand and touched his face. Levi wanted to pull back, but couldn't._

_This little girl was his only family left._

_"Onii-chan." Mikasa whispered. It meant 'big brother' in Japanese, and was used as a term for respect to your elders. She continued touching his face some more. Her little hands were so cold. Levi kept looking at her dead in the eyes. She's gone through so much, and she probably doesn't even know what happened._

_You can't survive in the streets with an innocent outlook on life._

_"Leevee." Mikasa said. Levi smirked at her for getting his name wrong._

_"Let's go make arrangements for you to take her home." Nifa said, smiling. Erwin was watching the whole scene before his eyes. His heart felt so warm and happy to see the two bonding._

_Levi picked Mikasa up into his arms and walked with Nifa to another room. He stopped in his tracks and looked back to Erwin._

_"Detective Smith."_

_"Yes, Levi?"_

_"Have you found Kenny?" Levi was asking about his father, who doesn't even deserve that title._

_"No, Levi, I'm sorry." Erwin replied._

_"Okay, but if you do find him, call me. I want to slay that son of a bitch."_

* * *

**So that's the best backstory I can come up with! But have you guys read Chapter 60? OH MY GOSH like what the hell is going on xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) SEND ME REQUESTS!**


	13. When Levi Met Mikasa: Part 2

**More baby Mikasa :)**

**Fave, Follow, and Review please!**

* * *

_"Are you hungry?" Levi asked Mikasa as they walked into Levi's apartment. He was carrying a bag full of Mikasa's belongings. Nifa made the arrangements for Mikasa to stay with Levi. If she felt comfortable with him, Levi could be her caretaker._

_"Mm-hmm." Mikasa replied. She took off her shoes and ran over to the couch, struggling to climb onto it._

_Erwin managed to find Levi a steady job and an apartment to support himself. The apartment wasn't located in the nicest place, but it was okay for now._

_Levi went into the kitchen to go make Mikasa a sandwich. When he first moved into the apartment, it was filthy, and that was unacceptable. It actually took him a whole week to clean the place spotless._

_Levi finished making the sandwich and handed it to Mikasa. She muttered a small 'thank you'. As she was eating, crumbs were getting onto her scarf, which irritated Levi. He reached over to take the scarf off, but Mikasa smacked his hand away and kept the scarf on._

_"Who gave you that scarf, anyway?" Levi asked._

_"Best friend." Mikasa replied. "Eren from daycare." she finished her sandwich and yawned. Levi looked over at the clock, it was 8:40 PM._

_"Let's get you to bed." he took her nightgown out of her bag and changed her, leaving the scarf on of course. The only bed in the apartment was Levi's, so he let her sleep there._

_"Book." Mikasa reached into her bag and pulled out a book for Levi to read to her._

_The Giving Tree by Shel Silverstein_

_Levi took the book and laid her down on the bed, he didn't want to read this book because it reminded him of Isabel. They used to sneak into the library and take this book. Then they would read it together. He saw the innocent look on Mikasa's face and sighed._

_Levi opened the book started reading. "Once there was a tree, and she loved a little boy..."_

* * *

_After Levi finished reading the book, Mikasa was getting very sleepy. He tucked the covers around her small body._

_"Night night, Leevee." she said, sleepily._

_"Good night, Mikasa." Levi said. He left the room and turned off the light. He went to go make himself a bed on the couch with pillows and blankets. He turned off all the lights in the apartment, then stared into the darkness, thinking to himself._

_"To think that little girl's my only family left..."_

_At around midnight, Levi still couldn't fall asleep. He suddenly heard whimpering and someone was running toward him. He turned on the lamp and saw Mikasa running to him, softly crying._

_"Leevee." she cried his name while running, pretty much waddling to him. He picked her up gently into his arms and quieted her down. He walked around the apartment slowly and patted her back softly, comforting her._

_"Did you have a bad dream?" Levi asked gently, then questioned himself._

_"When did I become so soft...?"_

_Mikasa buried her head into his shoulder. "Don't go, Leevee."_

_Levi wanted to cry, but he held back his tears._

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

**I kinda hope Levi and Mikasa end up being related in the manga. Chapter 60 is still screwing me up like you don't even know. SEND ME REQUESTS :)**


	14. Sick

**I won't be able to update any of my fics for a while because of school! Enjoy this cute chapter. It's a request from an anon on tumblr :)**

**Fave, Follow, & Review please!**

* * *

Petra was in the kitchen making three bowls of chicken soup. Her husband, son, and daughter all caught the flu at the same time. How? She'll never know. Petra was very immune to flus and sickness, only getting sick at least once a year.

She placed the bowls on a tray and carried them upstairs to the master bedroom. Her family was laying on the bed, Levi and Ben were on the sides while her little five-year-old Isabel was in the middle. Levi and Ben took their bowls, muttering a small 'thank you' in return. When it came to getting sick, Isabel was the most weak. Petra sat Isabel up against the headboard and started feeding her.

Levi tried to convince Petra that he was feeling fine and was able to go to work, but Petra scolded him and made him stay home. Levi took a spoonful of soup and put it in his mouth.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." Levi whispered. Petra smiled at him.

After the three finished their soup, Petra took their bowls and went downstairs to go put them in the dishwasher.

"Daddy, everything hurts." Isabel complained, laying back down on the bed. Shs kept sniffling and sneezing. Levi groaned and pulled the thick blankets over his warm yet cold body.

"Well, dummy, you got sick first and you passed it onto us." Ben said, his voice blocked from congestion.

"I feel so fucking filthy." Levi whispered to himself.

"Daddy, your voice sounds weird." Isabel pointed out.

"Well, brat, so does yours." Levi replied deadpan. It was true, all their voices were blocked from congestion. Petra came back into the room with extra blankets. She playfully sighed.

"I'm a single woman with three sick babies." Petra laughed. Levi sat up in the bed and glared at her. Petra placed the blankets on top of the three of them and tucked in them. She then placed ice packs on their foreheads. They were all knocked out in seconds. Levi, Isabel, and Ben were all snuggled close together. Isabel looked so tiny between the two of them. Levi rested his arm on top of both of them in a sort of instinctive and protective motion while Isabel clutched onto his shirt. All of their noses were red and they were breathing through their mouths, the ice packs were dripping slowly on their foreheads.

Petra giggled softly to herself at how adorable the scene in front of her was. She pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of her family cuddling close together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope I can find time to update. SEND ME REQUESTS :)**


	15. Coloring Book

**Really cute request from anon on tumblr :)**

**I think I'll update once a week. I'm back in school again and it's frustrating :P**

**Fave, Follow, & Review please!**

* * *

Having an annoying toddler walking around the house was no fun and it was dangerous. Levi always had to stop his two-year-old girl from falling down the stairs, putting small objects in her mouth, and worst of all, drawing on anything she could get her hands on.

One day, the couple had left Hanji to babysit both Ben and Isabel. When they returned home, Ben and Hanji had fallen asleep on the couch while Isabel was holding a blue Crayola marker in her small right hand. Levi and Petra's jaw dropped when they saw the walls covered in scribbles in all different colors. But they both started chuckling when they saw colorful marks on Ben and Hanji's sleeping faces. Although Hanji ended up being kicked in the face by Levi.

Levi had told Isabel since then to draw on paper only, the only response he earned was drool all over her mouth and more scribbles on the walls.

_"Tch. Stupid kid..." _was all Levi could think to himself.

* * *

"Dad, Isabel drew all over my book." Ben complained when he entered the living room holding a copy of 'The Giving Tree', which the pages were covered in colorful drawings of god-knows-what. Levi felt a little hurt since that was the very copy he used to read to Mikasa when she was little.

_"At least it's paper."_ Levi thought to himself. Petra soon entered the room holding the culprit in her arms. Isabel giggled when she saw her brother.

"You're so cuuute!" Petra cooed as she planted little kisses on Isabel's chubby cheeks.

"She's stupid. This was my favorite book!" Ben said as he walked out of the room. "Why can't I be an only child?!" they all heard him say in the distance.

* * *

Levi fell asleep on the couch with his arm hanging at the edge. He woke up when he felt a little tickle on his arm. He opened his eyes slowly to find his daughter drawing on his tattoos with markers, trying to match the patterns and designs. He sat up and snatched the marker out of her hand, but gave it back when she started whining and almost started to wail.

Isabel looked at the red rose on his wrist, her amber eyes wide with curiosity. She waddled to the coffee table and grabbed a red marker and started coloring in the rose, making it darker. She kept babbling nonsense while she colored. Levi looked down at her with his usual stoic expression on his face, but he had to admit, she was beyond adorable. He cringed when he saw all the marker ink smeared on his arms and on Isabel's hands.

"Tch." was all Levi said as he picked Isabel up and went to go wash the ink off.

Levi would never see the end of it since he was now Isabel's favorite coloring book.

* * *

**This was fun to write tbh. I reeeeally need to improve my writing skills since I have a lot of essays to write in the future. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	16. When Levi Met Mikasa: Part 3

**So here's a quick update for you guys. Not gonna be able to update too much because of school. But here's part three with Mikasa :)**

* * *

_It has now been over a month since Mikasa came to live with her older brother, Levi. During that time, she grew a strong trust and bond with him, and it honestly surprised Levi. Her trust for him, her love for him, it was all so touching._

_Levi and Mikasa had to go meet Erwin at the police station today. Levi put on his coat and then dressed Mikasa. It was beyond freezing outside, so he bundled her up until she looked like a marshmallow, which was adorable. Levi didn't need that much clothing since he was used to the cold after being on the streets for most of his life._

_Levi carried Mikasa as they both headed out into the street. There was only one way to get to the police station through this neighborhood. The alleyway, where all the thugs and criminals hung out. Most of them even knew Levi._

_"Alright, Mikasa, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to, okay?" Levi told her. Mikasa obeyed and closed her eyes, then buried her face into his shoulder. Levi wrapped the scarf closer to her face and ears, blocking out her hearing._

_Levi entered the alleyway and walked as fast as he could in the freezing cold. He ignored the voices and language he was hearing from each person there._

_"Did you hear any of that?" Levi asked._

_"No. Uncle Erwin." Mikasa said._

_"We're going to see him, just wait."_

* * *

_Levi entered the police station and saw Erwin. But then a swarm of mostly female officers came and looked at Mikasa._

_"Aw what an adorable little girl!"_

_"She's like a big, lovable, marshmallow!"_

_After all the 'awww's' and compliments, Levi finally made it to Erwin, who smiled and took Mikasa out of his arms. Mikasa touched Erwin's face and eyebrows, giggling._

_"Why don't you two talk, and I'll take her." Nifa said, taking Mikasa into Erwin's office._

_"How ya been, Levi?" Erwin asked, leaning his shoulder against the wall._

_"Better, Detective Smith."_

_"Levi, you can call me Erwin, it's okay." Erwin laughed at the look of nervousness on Levi's face. "I'm very proud of you, Levi. You're changing your life for Mikasa."_

_"Yeah, yeah, don't fucking rub it in." Levi said while Erwin laughed. "And you lied. She isn't that quiet of a child, the brat's fucking annoying and talkative. And she can't even say my name right."_

_"But you still love her."_

_"Of course. Are you fucking dense?" Levi looked into the office window at Nifa and Mikasa, who were talking to each other. How do you hold a conversation with a three-year-old?_

_"Leevee." Mikasa walked slowly over to Levi, holding her arms out. The weight of the winter clothing was slowing down her movements. Levi picked her up._

_"We should be heading back home." Levi said to both Erwin and Nifa. He waved to them and headed out of the police station._

* * *

_Once they made it back home, Levi took all the winter clothing off of Mikasa and went into the kitchen to make some lunch._

_"Leevee?" Levi heard Mikasa from the couch._

_"What?"_

_"Do you love me, like the tree loves little boy?" she asked. Levi came out of the kitchen to sit down next to Mikasa. He sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"I love you more than that tree loves the little boy." he responded, hopefully that was the answer she was looking for. A big smile spread across Mikasa's face as she sat on his lap and hugged his chest. He encircled his big arms around her._

_A small smile appeared on his usually stoic face._

* * *

**For people asking, no I don't ship Rivamika. I see it as more platonic than romantic. Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


	17. Kisses

**I saw this OTP prompt reblogged on nonsense-shit's tumblr page, and I just had to write it! This prompt is really cute, and this is short too, so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Petra was sitting up in bed, her back was leaning against the headboard and one of her hands rested on her six-month-pregnant belly. She still couldn't believe the fact that her and Levi were actually going to have a _child_. Especially with how brash and arrogant Levi could be at times.

Levi entered the bedroom and laid on his stomach in front of his wife. He was facing her stomach. He pulled her shirt up just far enough to catch a glimpse at the swollen and streched skin, which looked beautiful in his eyes. Petra took her hands and started running them through Levi's soft, dark locks, taking a few strands every now and then and twirling them with her delicate fingers. Levi started placing a few kisses on her stomach.

He has never shown this behavior towards their unborn child before, which surprised Petra. A soft look of happiness came across her face as she continued playing with his hair, grazing her fingers over his undercut. Levi placed a small kiss on his wife's bellybutton, making her giggle since it tickled.

They both stayed in that position for awhile. Levi kissing her stomach while Petra played with his hair. They didn't talk, only staying silent and showing their affection through their actions. It was moments like these that Petra would forever cherish.

She soon felt her eyelids getting heavy. She rested her hands on the crown of Levi's head and slowly drifted off to sleep, leaning her head against the headboard.

* * *

**I feel like I did really good with this chapter. And btw Petra is pregnant with Ben :) Hope ya liked it!**

**I'm taking requests! Just PM me on here or send me a message on my tumblr (link is on ****my profile)**


	18. Cheerleader

**Request (sorta) from K-Ko because she is really sweet and amazing. You should follow her on tumblr: nonsense-shit**

**Hope you enjoy this! Fave, Follow, & Review please!**

* * *

Levi considers locking his teen daughter away under lock and key and as far away from boys as possible.

Isabel wasn't supposed to be sixteen, the most delicate age for a girl. Who gave her permission to grow up? She was supposed to be a little toddler, always running around the house and greeting Levi with a big hug whenever he returned home from work. Now she's in high school, and man, did puberty do some wonders to her.

Isabel's long, jet-black hair flowed down her back, but she mainly kept it in a braid. Her high cheekbones, amber-colored eyes, curvy figure, and a light dusting of freckles on her pale face stood out the most.

Just like her parents, Isabel is short in stature, her height being around five feet tall. However, she is a very quick runner and has a flexible body, which landed her a spot on her high school cheerleading team.

And that certain activity _scared_ Levi the most.

His only priority for her was to make good grades and focus on her studies. Yet, he didn't want her to be too miserable. Being a junior in high school, she respects her father's wishes and excels in her studies while maintaining a social life _and_ cheerleading.

The thing about Levi's daughter being a cheerleader was the fact that Petra always dragged him to the football games, which bore him to death. He was also uncomfortable with seeing Isabel wearing such short clothing and revealing that much skin, but she had to wear it to show school spirit. But, going to the football games gave Levi an excuse to keep a close eye on Isabel and make sure none of those perverted jocks mess with his little girl.

Usually after the football games, Levi would see the varsity football players chat with Isabel, which made him a bit angry. She looked so small and fragile standing in front of those tall and strong guys. Sometimes, one of the athletes would place an arm around her shoulder or give her a hug, and that pissed Levi off even more. Petra would always tell him to cool down and stop worrying, but he just couldn't! When a whole team of fairly attractive football players had their eyes on his daughter, it worried him. Sure, he could arrest them for harrassment, but it wasn't worth the time and there was no evidence whatsoever.

One day, Levi walked into the football field from the parking lot to pick Isabel up from cheer practice. He saw her talking with her fellow cheerleader friends, her bright smile showing as usual. Suddenly, Levi threateningly glared in her direction when one football player easily lifted her off the ground since she was so skinny and lightweight. Isabel squealed and giggled at the sudden gesture.

The boy's _filthy_ hands were holding Isabel up by her waist, and they were touching her thighs. Then, Levi lost his shit when he saw a couple of players look up her skirt.

Thank goodness the school didn't sue him for over twenty counts of assault.

* * *

**I don't why I had trouble writing this...? It was fun, though. Time to go study T_T**

**Send me requests!**


	19. Loud

**Another one for K-ko! Hope you enjoy ;) I had no idea what to name this chapter, heh.**

**Fave, Follow & Review please!**

* * *

Ben woke up and checked his alarm clock, **12:01 AM** it read. He yawned, rubbed his sleepy eyes and ruffled his black locks of hair, then lazily got out of bed to go use the bathroom. He turned on the lights to the upstairs hallway and reached the door to the bathroom. Reaching a hand out to turn the doorknob and open the door, Ben halted when he heard strange noises coming from his parents' bedroom.

Ben made his way over to the outside of the master bedroom and stood silently. The door was closed and the volume of the noises kept shifting from loud to quiet. Instead of going inside, Ben leaned his ear against the door to listen to the strange sounds. Suddenly, a high pitched female moan and grunt followed by a soft scream emerged from behind the door. Ben widened his eyes. Earlier in the week, Hanji had given Ben the special '_talk_', feeling that it was something an intelligent nine-year-old like him could understand.

He backed away from the door, eyes still wide in understandment at what was going on behind the door. Ben gasped when he felt a little tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find his little sister. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were squinted and still sleepy, little tears formed in the corners of them from waking up so early. She was holding onto her teddy bear.

"Why is mommy screaming?" Isabel asked sleepily while rubbing one of her eyes with her hand.

_"Ah! Faster, Levi!"_

_"Fuck!"_

Ben didn't reply, instead he just reached out his hands and covered his sister's ears, making sure she wouldn't hear anything else and keeping her mind at its innocent state. He put her back to bed, then went into his own room, losing the feeling to use the bathroom.

* * *

Ben and Isabel made their way downstairs for breakfast. They entered the kitchen, seeing Petra make pancakes and Levi pouring them both glasses of milk. Hanji decided to drop by and join the family for breakfast.

"Good morning! Did you two sleep well?" Petra turned around and asked her two children.

"Mommy, daddy, what were you doing last night?" Isabel asked innocently.

"Sleeping. What else would we be doing?" Levi replied as he handed the both of them their glasses.

"You two were loud and you woke Isabel up. Next time, keep it down a little, alright? Kids like us need to sleep, ya know." Ben said while walking out of the kitchen.

Petra's face turned a bright shade of crimson while Levi facepalmed.

"I thought they slept through that..." Levi whispered from behind his hand.

The both of them ignored Hanji's boisterous laughter and Isabel's look of confusion.

* * *

**Ben is a good older brother. I hope you enjoyed this one. See ya later.**

**Send me requests! :)**


	20. Isabel's First Boyfriend

**Because literally half of ya'll requested this. This isn't that good but here ya go.**

* * *

Levi and Benjamin were upstairs standing over the stair railing, closely watching the two figures sitting in the living room.

"You'll like my mom, she's really sweet." Levi heard his sixteen-year-old daughter tell the boy sitting next to her. Both of them were completely unaware that Levi and Ben were watching them.

"But my dad and my brother are kinda..." Isabel took her index finger and pointed it towards her head, twirling it in a circular motion. Both Levi and Ben scoffed at that.

"I don't trust that guy..." Ben whispered to his father.

"Do you know him?"

"Not personally, but one of my friends told me about him. He's the best quarterback on the school's football team." Ben explained. Great, _another_ football player Levi has to chase away.

"But..."

"But what?"

"My friend also told me that the guy only dates virgins, if you get what I mean."

Levi understood the message as he and Ben went down the stairs.

Isabel and her supposedly new 'boyfriend' stood up to greet the two. Levi studies the young man before him. He was a pretty tall guy, but Levi's son was a couple inches taller, which still confused Levi to this day. Even though Levi was short, he was still intimidating to the boy. Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Isabel, can you please come here?" Petra called her from the other room. Isabel left, leaving the three of them behind to get to know each other.

Ben walked up behind the boy and slapped his hand on his shoulder.

"You should leave now." he whispered.

Before the boy could speak up, Levi elbowed him in the ribs. He fell back into the couch, and Levi grabbed him by the collar, their faces inches apart.

"If I EVER see you near Isabel again," Levi threatened, "I will ram my foot so far up your ass that you won't be able to take a good shit for a month, understand?"

The boy immediately ran out of the house.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Isabel asked, walking back into the room. Levi and Ben ignored her and left, leaving a confused Isabel standing in the living room.

* * *

**This was so bad I s2g xD Sorry if it's short, I tried my best.**


	21. Teacup

**Fluff fluff fluff fluffity fluff fluff**

**Fave, Follow, & Review please!**

* * *

"Daddy, come play tea party!"

Levi looked up from his book and saw his five-year-old daughter sitting on the living room floor. On the coffee table sat a miniature tea set placed neatly and gingerly around the table.

"Go ask your mother."

"Mommy's not home."

"Then go ask Ben."

"Ben's sleeping."

"Why do you always ask me to play with you?"

"Because you always say yes to me!" Isabel exclaimed, smiling brightly.

It was true, though. Levi could never find the heart to say no to her. Especially whenever she looks up at him with those big, beautiful eyes and adorable face.

"Tch. Fine." Levi sighed as he got off the couch and sat on the floor beside his daughter. Isabel giggled as she took the teapot off the table. She was about to pour it into the teacup when something caught her attention.

"Hey, daddy?"

"What?"

"Why do you hold the cup like that?" Isabel pointed to how Levi held the cup by the rim instead of the handle.

"…Why do you care?" Levi asked back.

"Because that's not how you hold the cup!"

"There are lots of people that hold the cup like I do." Levi was getting annoyed.

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not."

Isabel stared at him with narrowed eyes for a long minute before replying.

"You're stupid and you ruined the whole game." she said before standing up and leaving the room.

"Hey! Get back here, young lady!" Levi called after her.

* * *

"You don't call people stupid, okay?" Levi explained to his daughter, who was sitting on her bed with Levi kneeling in front of her.

"Did I hurt your feelings, daddy?" Isabel asked with a look of guilt on her face. Levi didn't reply.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Isabel placed her tiny hands on both of his cheeks and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on his nose. Levi didn't react, he just sat and stared lovingly at his little girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Send me requests!**


	22. Explanation

**Wrote this for xDollfie, one of my favorite authors on here! Love you girl! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ben was always wondering why his parents were acting so strange. The four-year-old boy was very observant, and he always knew when things seemed a little bit off.

His mother was getting more moody, and she let her emotions get the best of her. He never saw Petra yell at Levi, especially over stupid things like forgetting to buy her the strawberries she wanted.

Ben also noticed his father being more caring towards his mother. Levi would always rub her swollen feet, then talk to her stomach.

_Why were these things happening?_ Ben decided to ask Hanji about it.

* * *

"Aunt Hanji?"

Hanji looked down at the little boy she was watching for the day. She knelt down to Ben's height and smiled.

"What's wrong, little man?"

"Why does mom's tummy keep getting bigger and bigger?"

"Ah, now that's a great question! Let's go sit on the couch and I'll explain it to you!" Hanji stood up and walked over to the couch with the young boy. She was pretty surprised that Levi and Petra didn't explain to Ben about the process of the pregnancy.

"So your parents didn't tell you anything, huh?" she asked the little boy as soon as they sat down.

"All they said was I'm gonna have a little sister soon." Ben replied as he fumbled with his hands.

_"So they found out the gender..."_ Hanji whispered to herself.

"It's kinda weird, though. Dad's always talking to mom's stomach, telling it 'Isabel, grow big and strong'. I still don't get it, I think dad's going crazy. Don't tell him I said that."

"Well, there's a baby growing inside your mother's tummy, do you know that?" Hanji told him.

"Wait, what?" Ben had a look of confusion on his face. He thought for a moment before replying. "So...my little sister is in her tummy?"

"Exactly! Boy, do you catch on fast!" Hanji smiled, thinking how the hell was this little boy so smart. "What did you think was going on?"

"I thought mom was just getting fat...well, she kinda is since there's a baby in her tummy. Don't tell her I said that."

Hanji burst out laughing at that, wiping a tear that formed in the corner of her eye.

"But, how did the baby get in her tummy?" Ben asked.

"Oh, now that's a story I'll tell you some _other_ day..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for 40 follows! Send me requests :)**


	23. First Moon

**Wrote this for my friend Catherine :) This is also posted on my tumblr if you wanna take a look (but it's slightly different). The link's in my bio!**

* * *

"Dad…"

Levi heard his twelve-year-old daughter quietly call out to him. He looked away from his newspaper for a split second and saw Isabel standing near the doorway.

"What do you want, brat?" Levi asked, going back to his daily reading.

"Is mom home?"

"No, she's with Rico. Why?"

"Can you call Aunt Mikki, please?"

"Isabel, tell me what's wrong."

"Um, can you call Aunt Hanji...please?"

"For fuck's sake, Isabel, what's wrong?" Levi was getting frustrated with her constant questioning. Isabel flinched, scared of her father's harsh tone. She spoke up.

"I'm bleeding…" she stated quietly, but it was loud enough for Levi to hear. Oh god, the day of the reckoning has arrived. The day where his little girl is turning into a _woman_.

_Fucking hell, Petra, you should be here right now!_

Levi sighed as he stood up and headed into the bathroom. Isabel followed behind him. He opened the bathroom drawers and pulled out some pads in many different shapes and sizes.

"How is your flow?" Levi asked his daughter.

"My flow…?"

"You know…is it light, heavy, in-between?" this all felt so awkward for Levi since he hasn't explained this in a while, but hey, he had to play the role of the knight in shining armor and help his little princess in her time of need.

"Um, pretty light, I guess." Isabel responded.

"This one should work best for you." Levi said, taking the thinnest pad. He went to his and Petra's bedroom and grabbed Petra's underwear to demonstrate how to place the pad inside.

"Okay, pay attention," Levi told her. Isabel watched closely. "You see this part right here?" Levi pointed to the long, center backing with the wrappers. "You peel this off first, then you place the pad inside the underwear, directly beneath your…you know."

Isabel nodded her head and kept watching with understanding eyes. "And you see these flaps, or wings, right here? You fold these to the outside of your underwear so that they stick. They prevent the pad from moving around and to keep it in one place." Levi finished the example and held it out to his daughter, "Understand?"

"Uh-huh!" Isabel nodded while smiling, "Wow, dad, how do you know so much about this stuff?"

"I have a sister, remember?" Levi would never forget the _horror_ of Mikasa's first moon. "Oh, by the way, Isabel."

"Hm?"

"If you ever miss your period, I will _vanquish _the guy and I will kick your ass, understand?"

"Um...okay?" Isabel was confused by what he meant. _Why will he kick my ass? _she wondered. _Missing a period, is that even possible?_

"Anyways, thanks dad!" Isabel grabbed some pads and ran out of the bathroom. Levi heard her going into her older brother's bedroom.

_"Hey, Ben! I'm gonna teach you what Dad just taught me!"_

_"Wha–ISABEL YOU DUMBASS I'M NOT A GIRL!"_

Levi smirked to himself and shook his head.

* * *

**This version is a little different than the one on my tumblr, but I just added some stuff. Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Bed

**No kids in this one, sorry.** **This is another one I posted on tumblr, too.**

* * *

Levi and Petra got out of the car and casually walked into IKEA. Petra kept tugging on Levi's sleeve while complaining about what had happened the night before.

"How can I help you?" a green-eyed teen whose name tag read 'Eren' greeted the two of them. The couple ignored him.

"Levi, this is the sixth time this has happened in four months!" Petra complained. Levi was growing sick of her nagging and he wanted it to stop. He froze in his tracks and turned to face his wife, removing her hand from his sleeve.

"You're the one that wanted me to go faster, so just shut up already." Levi told her straightforward, trying to remain his calm and composure.

"W-Well…YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO ME!" Petra argued back. "We can just sleep on the couch for now. You know we don't have enough money to buy another bed!"

"Excuse me, um, can I help you two?" Eren was eavesdropping on their conversation the entire time. Levi looked at the boy and wondered where Erd was. Erd was one of the only people who knew about his and Petra's 'problems' and always supplied them with a new bed each month.

"Who the hell are you?" Levi asked a little harshly. Eren visibly shivered.

"Levi, control yourself!" Petra reassured her husband.

"So…what seems to be the problem?" Eren asked shyly.

There was a long pause before Levi answered back to him.

"I fucked her real hard and our bed broke, again." Levi said, pointing his finger at Petra while she blushed wildly at how open and rude Levi was. Eren shivered again.

"Just go find us a sturdier bed, you brat."

"And make sure it's big enough for _three_!" Petra said cheerfully. Levi glanced at her from the corner of his eye suspiciously.

"Three?" he questioned.

Levi almost fainted when Petra gently patted her stomach.

* * *

**I seem to be losing faves and follows for this story, lol. I warned you my writing was gonna suck xD Send me requests.**


	25. Cake

**Request from blueeyeswhit3 on tumblr! Here you go, girl! :)**

* * *

"Hey, Dad?" Levi heard his eight-year-old son call out to him. Ben and Isabel entered the living room.

"What do you want?" Levi looked up at them from behind his newspaper.

"We wanna make a cake for mommy's birthday." Isabel said.

"And we need help with the oven." Ben added.

_"Shit..."_ Levi cursed to himself. He had completely forgotten that Petra's birthday was tomorrow, and he didn't even buy her a gift. He looked up from his newspaper again and saw two pairs of pleading amber-colored eyes looking up at him.

_Curse that woman for blessing his children with such beautiful eyes._

"Fine." Levi sighed as he stood up and headed into the kitchen, both of his children following closely behind. Levi grabbed a recipe book from the shelf and flipped through the pages, finding a recipe for a simple vanilla cake.

When it came to the simplicity of cooking, Levi was shit at it. He couldn't even make a sandwich without Petra's help. But hey, his son was pretty smart for his age and his daughter was good at decorations, so he was all set for baking this cake for his wife.

Levi grabbed the pots and pans, and Ben took some flour and eggs. Isabel pushed a chair into the pantry and climbed up on it, reaching for the icing and sprinkles.

While carefully following the recipe, Levi started putting the eggs into a clear bowl.

_"This is going well."_ Levi thought to himself.

He opened the bag of flour and added a bit into a measuring cup, when suddenly his son accidentally bumped into him, causing Levi to drop the bag of flour.

"Uh-oh." Isabel said quietly.

Levi flinched at the mess, then turned around. The flour spilled all over the kitchen floor, and some particles of it still roamed in the air. Even worse, his children were covered in it as well. Blotches of flour covered parts of their skin, their face, and their black hair.

"Sorry Dad, it was my fault..." Ben said before coughing flour out of his nose. He backed away from Levi out of shame and fear of whatever punishment was to come.

Levi sighed, trying to hold back in his anger. He exited the kitchen to get his cleaning supplies. While he was gone, the front door opened.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Levi heard Petra shriek. He ran back to the kitchen and found the furious-looking woman that was his wife. She placed her grocery bags on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at her flour-covered children.

"We were trying to make you a cake for your birthday..." Ben explained, looking down at the mess.

"We're sorry, mommy." Isabel added.

Levi felt guilt rise up in his chest. His kids were taking the blame for something that was his fault. He was about to speak up when Petra's face broke out into an affectionate smile.

"Oh, how can I stay mad at you!" Petra said, kneeling down to pull her children into a hug, ignoring the mess they were in. One thing Levi loved about his wife was that she was very forgiving.

"So, Levi, where's my present?" Petra asked, smiling up at him. Levi rubbed the back of his undercut.

"Daddy forgot to buy you a gift."

_"Tattletale..."_ Levi whispered to himself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Send me requests!**


	26. Halloween

**I have no idea WHERE this came from, but Happy Halloween.**

* * *

"Come on, dad!" Levi heard his ten-year-old son call out to him.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Levi replied back from the kitchen. It was Halloween, the time of year when young children would rot their teeth with an enormous amount of sweets. However, in the Ackerman family, Levi made sure his brats wouldn't eat all their candy at once.

"Why can't you take them this year?" Levi asked Petra, who's back was turned to him.

"I'm on door duty this year. We always take turns, remember?" Petra replied while opening packs of candy and pouring the treats into a bowl.

"Daddy, hurry up." Levi turned to find his daughter all dressed and ready to go trick-or-treating. She was dressed as Anna from Frozen and held a pillow case in her small hand. She looked so adorable.

"Just wait a little longer, okay?" Levi said as gently as he could. Isabel nodded her head and ran off to the living room. "Those brats." Levi muttered under his breath. He remained silent for awhile until a certain thought struck him.

"Hey, Petra."

"Yes, Levi?" she was still putting candy in the bowl.

"I was wondering, when the brats and I come back and they go to bed, why don't you get dressed in that lingerie I bought you?" he reached over and pinched her butt, a devious smirk appeared on his face.

"Levi!" Petra turned around and swatted his hand away.

"What? It'll be your Halloween costume this year."

"Mom, what's lingerie?"

Both of the parents' heads turned fast to find their little Anna and a miniature Batman standing in the kitchen doorway. Levi rubbed the back of his undercut and gritted his teeth.

"Um, it's nothing sweetie." Levi grabbed his coat and put it on. Petra started pushing him and the kids out the front door. "Why don't you guys go and get yourselves some candy, huh?" she said lovingly. She kissed Ben and Isabel's cheeks.

"Don't I get kiss?" Levi asked, raising up one eyebrow.

"No. Bye!" Petra closed the front door, leaving the three of them standing there.

"Let's go, daddy!" Isabel pulled on his index finger and the three of them went around the neighborhood to go trick-or-treating.

* * *

At around 10:30 PM, the three of them returned home. Ben and Isabel's pillow cases were almost filled to the rim with candy. Levi took the cases and made them change into their pajamas. He put the kids to bed and went into the master bedroom while yawning and stretching. His eyes widened once he opened the door.

There leaning against the headboard was his wife.

_Wearing the lingerie._

A snarky grin appeared on Levi's face as he shut the door, kicked his shoes off, and pounced onto Petra.

Happy Halloween to them.

* * *

**This was stupid haha.**


End file.
